game_society_pimpsfandomcom-20200213-history
7 Days to Die (season 7)
This is an overview of episodes 119 to 139 in the series, 7 Days to Die. The game is played in Alpha 14. As the season begins, Emre and Aaron have traveled through the Void to Navezgane, where they have built a new settlement, Pleasure Town, to accommodate future residents. Soon enough new survivors, dedicated Game Society fans, are drawn in by Aaron's radio signal, and events rapidly spiral out of control from there. Fans who qualified to play (by being a consistent donor through Patreon) play as survivors that gather at the radio tower following the signal Aaron set up. The new arrivals split up into teams by their own preference; either Emre's religious cult or Aaron's den of iniquity. The return of SP Cakes exacerbates the feud that soon develops between the two camps, ultimately leading to Aaron and Emre parting ways. Now thrust into leadership positions, Aaron and Emre on their own each prove to be far worse than they ever were together. During this season, a few minutes at the end of each episode are devoted to answering questions and responding to comments from viewers of the previous episode. Season 7 Death Count * Aaron: 3 * Emre: 15 Supporting Characters * Bwett: 11* * Epsilon One: 10 * Graskull: 7 * JWM: 13* * Kaydalyn (Disciple Kay): 14* * Metastergo: 5* Recurring Characters * Medhathobo: 0 * Sign: 2 * SP Cakes: 1* The battle at Cakes Mountain (Episode 129) is particularly chaotic, so the death counts for the supporting cast present at the battle (Bwett, JWM, Disciple Kay, Metastergo, and SP Cakes) may be shy 1 or 2 deaths each. Video Characters Aaron and Emre recruit a supporting cast of new survivors and immediately split them up into two opposing (and increasingly hostile) factions. Each team quickly comes to reflect the nature of its leader. Team Aaron Aaron's team is highly anarachic, with Epsilon One, Graskull, and Metastergo adopting their own style of clothing and pursuing their own interests. Aaron encourages his followers to embrace their personal freedoms, particularly sexual freedoms. Mainly, whenever his minions are not assisting him with a scientific experiment, he just encourages constant sex, and only gently discourages them whenever they violently turn on each other. * Aaron * Bwett * Epsilon One * Graskull * Metastergo Team Emre Emre dubs his two "minions," JWM and Kaydalyn, the Disciples of Despair. He imposes strict order, including dressing them in (mostly) matching uniforms and enforcing religious fervor and deeply repressive sexual mores. He initially plies his disciples with gifts, but increasingly comes to depend on them to do all of his work for him. Despite their oppressive nature and dangerously psychotic personalities, Emre's team tends to be highly supportive of - and even affectionate toward - each other. * Emre * Bwett * JWM * Kaydalyn (Disciple Kay) Team SP Cakes * SP Cakes Unknown Allegiances * Medhathobo * Sign Forts Pleasure Town * Three houses located on the Husker Avenue cul-de-sac, which Aaron and Emre have fortified for their own purposes. Within the compound's low concrete walls, Aaron and Emre's individual homes are surrounded by deep, spiked trenches. * The compound was surrounded by concrete curtain walls. After SP Cakes invaded, Aaron had JWM and Kaydalyn install wooden spikes around the outside of the walls. * Aaron: Aaron's house features an outside garden, open and comfortable interior designed for parties, a rooftop arboretum, a spy window in the shower, and a secret laboratory located under the backyard pool. ** Team Emre and Graskull obliterate Aaron's secret laboratory in Episode 124 (Explosive Science), but Aaron's house survives the season mostly intact. * Emre: Emre's heavily fortified house bears his name above the front door. The interior includes guest rooms for his Disciples and a quasi-secret summoning chamber, where he has hopes to conjure God. ** Team Aaron completely demolishes Emre's house in Episode 135 (Home Wreckers) after Emre and his followers abandon Pleasure Town. ** Emre also builds Super Church, a blocky concrete structure, across the street from his house. He uses Super Church to deliver sermons to the town's residents and to conceal the entrance to the sprawling tunnels he has secretly burrowed to undermine Aaron's home. ** Graskull damages Super Church in Episode 124 (Home Wreckers) in retaliation for the destruction of Aaron's lab. Shortly thereafter, SP Cakes announces her return by utterly destroying Super Church in a massive blast that reduces the building to a gaping crater (Episode 125 - Super Explosion). The crater comes to be known as the Lord Hole. * Aaron and Emre promise to grant use of a third, unfortified, partially damaged house to their new recruits. Ultimately it goes unused, but is given to Epsilon One for his services. Aaron then completely demolishes it just for fun. Content Quotes * (Introductory voiceover) Morgan Freeman: "Once upon a time, there were two zombie apocalypse survivors, named Aaron and Emre. Aaron was an anarchic scientist, quite possibly the scientist responsible in some way for the zombie apocalypse. And Emre? Well, he's a religious zealot. He once slapped a kid for throwing a water balloon at him. These bastards have been through a lot together. There was that time Aaron that blew up the farmhouse they lived in. And that time Aaron blew up the pea factory they lived in. One time Emre got real angry at Aaron on a rooftop for not taking food out of a bee. And then there was the time zombies invaded the Ho Motel and Aaron fucked a pie for Thanksgiving. Most recently, these two idiots - who continue to stay together for some reason - traveled through the Void to Navezgane, where they created a zombie-proof compound with plenty of room for other survivors. If they can find any. This... is Seven Days to Die." (Episode 119 - New Recruits) * Aaron: "Hold it! Don't move! Hey!" Meta: "Oh! Hello!" Aaron: "Hello. My name is Aaron and this is Emre, and we don't take any bullshit." Emre: "Oh my God are those tits?!?" (Episode 119 - New Recruits) * Aaron: "I think we have to test if they're willing to die for us or not." Emre: "That's a good idea." Aaron: "Don't you think?" Emre: "Eeny, meeny, miny, moe/Jesus loves a dirty ho/Which. You. Are. One!" (murders JWM) Aaron: "Wow." Kay: "Praise Jesus!" Meta: "Oh my God..." Emre: "Praise Jesus!!! Hallelujah!!" (Episode 119 - New Recruits) * Emre: "My Children. Thank you for joining here today in Super Church. I wish you could all look up into the sky and see the light of the Lord, but unfortunately, it is nighttime. But, fear not! For a new day shall dawn. Just like a new day has dawned here, in Pleasure Town. I have three things, just three, I wish to say to all of you. Number One: The Bounty of the Lord. In this new world we must hearken back to the system of old. Just as Jesus was the King of Kings, I am the King of Humans. As I mentioned before, Jesus forgives, but His elephant never forgets. But, do not worry, because, according to Proverbs 22:11, "One who has a pure heart and speaks with grace will have the king for a friend.' All right? I'm the king. Any questions so far?" (Episode 120 - Toxic Sermon) * Aaron: "So, my house was designed for comfort and parties, and, y'know, sort of, open discourse... Intercourse, that kind of thing..." (Episode 120 - Toxic Sermon) * Emre: "So this is the front of my house. As you can see, it has my name in big letters. Um, Aaron pointed out that it kind of looks like a penis, but it does not look like a penis, that is something only a perverted heathen like him would say." Aaron: "-penis-" Kay: "Yes." Emre: "Anyone mentions penises, shoot them in the face with a shotgun." JWM: "Uh... yeah, that makes sense." (Episode 120 - Toxic Sermon) * Epsilon One: "I heard a load of gunfire so I figured I'd better start fixing this place up. I thought zombies were coming." Aaron: "Ah, no, that was just your friendly neighborhood religious zealots firing at us for no reason. But, um..." Emre: "No reason? And we were - I barely shot at you. I barely-" Aaron: "'Barely.'" Emre: "C'mon. You're blowing this way out of proportion." Aaron: "So you admit you shot at me in the first place, which is-" Emre: "No, I shot at the trees! Goodness. And the cacti." Aaron: "You're fuckin' - you've gone power mad. Just because you have two people who fucking like you. Or at least obey you." Emre: "Yeah, they love me. They adore me. They worship the fuckin' ground that I walk on." Aaron: "I don't know about that." Emre: "They do my menial tasks for me. It's wonderful." (Episode 121 - Building a Wall) * Bwett: "Before I start deciding between God and science, let me put my pants on." (Episode 122 - Sh*t Eater) * Emre: "There's no whining in Pleasure Town. Only men and very masculine women are allowed in Pleasure Town." Aaron: "Yeah." (Episode 122 - Sh*t Eater) * Aaron: "I don't know if you guys have ever experienced the Void, man, but it's crazy. And Emre - Emre's face got fucked up!" (Episode 122 - Sh*t Eater) * (On the return of SP Cakes) Emre: "What an incredible recurring villain!" (Episode 125 - Super Explosion) * JWM: "I don't really understand how these fertility cults work" Aaron: "Yeah, neither do I, and it's my cult" (Episode 127 - Zombie Bachelorette Party) * Aaron: "Bwett, did you put down a sleeping bag yet?" Bwett: "No, not yet" Aaron: "Okay, then I won't shoot you for saying it was a brown wedding." (Episode 131 - Glory of the Lord Hole) * Aaron: "I just broke my leg again! I... I hurt." (Episode 132 - DAY 77) * Graskull: "Last time we went to church some fucking gobshite decided to gun us down for no reason." Emre: "And that's why I'm leaving, because you called me a gobshite and I don't even know what that means." (Episode 134 - Goodbye Emre) Recurring Themes * Aaron the Bunker Booster: Aaron has designed his house in Pleasure Town for comfort, parties, open discourse, and intercourse. He's built a working radio booth. The bathroom shower works (and he's built a window to spy on people in the shower), but the toilets don't. A secret hatch in the swimming pool leads down to an access balcony in the spiked death trench surrounding his home. (Episode 120 - Toxic Sermon) * Aaron the Creeper: Aaron encourages showering in his house and has added a full-length window in the bathroom to let him watch guests do so. He stresses that he is being extremely honest up front about being a pervert. Metastergo considers the peeping window strike one against Aaron, but she retracts it once she sees his sex garden on the roof. (Episode 120 - Toxic Sermon) * Aaron the Nature Lover, Part 1: Aaron has grown his own massive trees on top of his house, the pride and joy of his home. When Graskull admiringly calls it a sex garden, Aaron agrees and suggests that they'll come up to the garden, dress as tree nymphs, and get crazy. (Episode 120 - Toxic Sermon) ** Part 2: Aaron gets ticked off when Team Emre amuse themselves by sniping at the cacti in his yard. He orders Graskull and Metastergo to build a huge wall between his and Emre's houses to protect his garden and rooftop trees. (Episode 121 - Building a Wall) * Aaron the Proper Host: Aaron starts laying down ground rules the moment the new recruits arrive in Pleasure Town. No one is to ever go into his house without his permission. He and Emre present the new recruits with an unused house for themselves, and grants them permission to build new buildings in the neighboring empty lots. (This rankles Emre, who thought Super Church II was going to go in the empty lot.) Stealing will be punished. (Episode 119 - New Recruits) ** Part 2: After the new recruits have taken sides, Aaron leads two of his new followers, Graskull and Metastergo, on a tour of his home, laying down house rules as he does. Rule #1: Don't touch his scooters. Rule #2: Don't touch anything in his workshop or he'll kill you. Rule #3: Showering is encouraged and Aaron can watch if he wants to. Rule #4: Aaron will lock you in the extra bedroom if you're bad. Rule #5: Religious fanatics are not allowed in Aaron's house unless invited to a party. Rule #6: There will be parties every night. Party Guest Rule #1: Everyone must shower. Party Guest Rule #2: Everyone must drink heavily. Party Guest Rule #3: Everyone must be naked. (Episode 120 - Toxic Sermon) ** Part 3: Aaron lays down the law when he first meets (mostly naked) Bwett: In Pleasure Town, you have to wear clothes. Unless you're a woman, then nudity is fine. "We're extremely sexist at Pleasure Town." (Episode 122 - Sh*t Eater) * Aaron the Scientist, Part 1: Since traveling through the Void, Aaron has repaired a radio station near Pleasure Town, sending out a signal beckoning other survivors to come join him and Emre. He's also built a smaller radio in his house at Pleasure Town so anyone who shows up at the radio station can contact him. Emre doesn't believe any part of Aaron's plan has worked until he sees the new recruits for himself. (Episode 119 - New Recruits) ** Part 2: While showing Graskull and Metastergo around his house, Aaron tells them he built all of the radio equipment himself and points out that he is actually a scientist and extremely, incredibly brilliant. Metastergo asks him what field he studies: "Um... Science." (Episode 120 - Toxic Sermon) ** Part 3: Aaron has also constructed a secret lab beneath his home where he has been developing a range of mad science technologies, including teleportation, invisibility, and true immortality. The latter involves extracting the zombie virus and perfecting it as originally intended. So far, however, he's only produced an observation chamber filled with failed test subjects (dead zombies). He's also been working on time travel, which has resulted in some temporal issues, including a temporal disturbance leaking out onto the floor. (Episode 121 - Building a Wall) * Aaron vs. Chafing: Aaron assures his new followers that they can wear anything they want, be it a rug on their chest or nothing at all. Aaron personally prefers not to wear pants because he gets really hot. (Episode 120 - Toxic Sermon) * Aaron vs. Hallucinations: Emre initially believes that Aaron is just imagining the voice he heard on the radio, and that instead of survivors at the radio tower, all they're going to find is the usual zombies. For once, however, Aaron's proven right. (Episode 119 - New Recruits) * Emre Ain't Afraid of No Zombies: As Aaron and Emre gun down a few zombies late on Day 73, they boast to Bwett and Epsilon One that Pleasure Town's walls are so secure they haven't had to fight any zombies in forever. Epsilon One puts a slight damper on their enthusiasm when he reveals that while the others were talking, a zombie stunned and killed him. Later, as they search a farm after dark, Aaron and Emre remark how crazy it is that they're out at night without even caring about zombies. (Episode 122 - Sh*t Eater) * Emre the Bleeder: Emre starts bleeding for no discernible reason while standing in the middle of Super Church. Fortunately, he notices after Medhathobo discovers he's bleeding as well. (Episode 119 - New Recruits) * Emre the Cave Explorer: Emre covertly reveals to his new Disciples of Despair that he's been burrowing tunnels deep beneath Pleasure Town, setting them on a mission to undermine Aaron's house. Emre's tunnels are so uneven and hazardous that both Disciples repeatedly break their legs navigating them. The moment the Disciples start digging, Team Aaron can hear them working, but Aaron decides it makes perfect sense that Emre would have his minions "mining their way to Heaven" and ignores them. (Episode 121 - Building a Wall) * Emre the Fashionista: Emre begins the season always wearing an iron helmet that completely conceals his head and face. The first time Aaron invites Emre into his home, Emre rifles through Aaron's desk and takes a puffer coat. (He does at least ask first.) Emre explains that he doesn't have any more hazmat suits to give to new followers, since they're really hard to find. (Episode 121 - Building a Wall) * Emre the Noob: 72 days into his new life in Navezgane, Emre still hasn't finished the starting tutorial. (Episode 119 - New Recruits) * Emre vs. Morality, Part 1: Highly doubtful that Aaron has actually managed to either repair a radio tower or found friendly survivors, Emre informs him that if there's no one at the radio station when they arrive, Aaron owes him a BJ. Aaron isn't quite sure what to make of that. (Episode 119 - New Recruits) ** Part 2: Emre now hates the Harry Potter series for containing witchcraft, but when the new recruits first arrive in Pleasure Town, he immediately suggests dividing them into houses, like in the books. (Episode 119 - New Recruits) ** Part 3: Emre is still in the habit of using corpses as storage containers in his home and at Super Church. He presents his new followers, JWM and Kaydalyn, with gifts he stored in a corpse. He claims to keep valuable in corpses because he knows Aaron won't look in them; Aaron doesn't even know where Emre found the body. JWM is initially a little dubious of all the corpses Emre keeps around his house, but he accepts Emre's explanation that the presence of corpses reminds him why he is still alive. (Episode 120 - Toxic Sermon) ** Part 4: Emre hasn't touched himself in "many, many moons." (Episode 120 - Toxic Sermon) ** Part 5: When Emre hears yet another survivor has arrived at the radio tower, he's delighted at the thought of adding another member to his church. "I'm going to be so rich by the end of this!" (Episode 121 - Building a Wall) * Bad Signs: Along with emblazoning his own name on the front of his house, Emre has placed several large signs on the walls inside his home: "JESUS LOVES YOU," "BURN IN HELL," "FUCK BEES," and "GOD LIVES." (Episode 120 - Toxic Sermon; Episode 121 - Building a Wall) * Bwett Loves Poop: Poop is Bwett's great passion. See Bwett's page for examples. * Chaos Beasts, Part 1: Aaron protests after Emre bans Medhathobo from Super Church, suggesting that Jesus is supposed to be about forgiveness. Emre counters that Jesus forgives, but the celestial war elephant he rides in the Mega-Heaven wars never forgets. Emre mentions the celestial war elephant again during his blasphemous sermon. (Episode 120 - Toxic Sermon) ** Part 2: Emre reveals his secret God-summoning chamber to his Disciples of Despair. Kay leaps at the opportunity to be the chosen "vessel" through which Emre will conjure God into the world. Overhearing this, Metastergo is appalled, believing Emre is trying to summon a demon. (Episode 121 - Building a Wall) * Dr. Pussyfun's Disease, Part 1: The tunnels Emre has burrowed beneath Pleasure Town to undermine Aaron's house are so rough and uneven, including a few dead drops, that not only does he get turned around, he and his Disciples all keep breaking their legs just trying to crawl around. (Episode 121 - Building a Wall) ** Part 2: Bwett already has a broken leg when he first arrives at the radio tower and contacts Pleasure Town. (Episode 122 - Sh*t Eater) * Florida Man: Using Bwett as its focal point, the series develops an increasingly bizarre image of Florida as a pre-apocalyptic wasteland, filled with face-eating meth-heads. See Bwett's page for examples. * Fun Time Movie Trivia: The new recruits love movies; they just don't remember them very well. Epsilon One understood All Dogs Go To Heaven to be a documentary. Emre never saw it; the premise struck him as farcical, since animals have no souls. Epsilon concedes that the dog in the movie did actually go to Hell. (Episode 122 - Sh*t Eater) * The Golden Trophy: Aaron now carries a golden trophy, which he wields like a scepter to indicate his leadership position. Emre grumbles that he doesn't have a trophy. (Episode 119 - New Recruits) * The Gospel According to Emre, Part 1: Emre dictates that there will be mandatory church attendance for all residents of Pleasure Town - except for Medhathobo, because he is a heathen in the eyes of the Lord. Jesus forgives, but the celestial war elephant he rides in the Mega-Heaven Wars never forgets. Medhathobo's seemingly accidental misfiring of a shotgun inside Super Church was a manifestation of Satan ejaculating his evil all over Emre's church. Emre agrees with Graskull that "Thou shalt not speak crap about the Lord" (because he will kill you with a machine gun in your sleep). Emre declares himself the King of Humans and demands 50% of all of the survivors' things as weekly tribute. (Episode 120 - Toxic Sermon) ** Part 2: Signs greeting new visitors to Emre's home read "JESUS LOVES YOU" and "BURN IN HELL," because God both loves you and hates you, like the two sides of a coin. (Episode 120 - Toxic Sermon) ** Part 3: Emre has constructed a God-summoning chamber in his home. A sign reading "GOD LIVES" is emblazoned above the door, because God lives in the chamber. Inside, the chamber contains a pair of gun safes (where Emre stores his high explosives) and a summoning circle of charred wood and partial human corpses on the floor. Emre has been creating a ritual that, should his calculations be correct, should summon forth the Holy Lord himself. Team Aaron overhears his description and is aghast, assuming he's trying to summon a demon. Picking up on Graskull nicknaming himself "the Antichrist," Emre declares all of Team Aaron to be Antichrists for "destroying God's kingdom." Emre cites an episode of VeggieTales (which was about "a bunch of peanuts or something") while struggling to remember the tale of the Israelites breaking down Jehoshaphat's wall. It's been a long time since Emre's read that story and watched that episode. (Episode 121 - Building a Wall) ** Part 4: Animals are soulless. Epsilon One protests; does that mean the documentary All Dogs Go To Heaven wasn't real? Emre's never seen that documentary; the premise was so ridiculous he assumed it was a comedy. (Episode 122 - Sh*t Eater) * Graskull vs. Everything: When Graskull accuses Emre of blasphemy and threatens to burn down Super Church, Emre guns him down where he stands. This sets off Graskull on an endless chain of violent retaliations against Emre and his followers, bleeding over into attacks on Aaron's followers as well. See Graskull's page for specific examples. * Immortality, Part 1: As part of the recruitment process, Aaron and Emre decide to test whether the other survivors would be willing to die for them. They do this by having Emre pick out JWM at random and immediately smashing his head in with a sledgehammer. But it's okay, because Emre knows if JWM is a "Christly man," he should return in three days. ("Or less," Aaron adds.) JWM is back within a few moments, seemingly no worse for wear. He thinks the test is "a little bogus," though. (Episode 119 - New Recruits) ** Part 2: Emre has a back-and-forth with Aaron's followers after gloating over having killed Graskull. "He came back," Metastergo retorts sharply. Emre responds by saying everyone comes back, and that he's pretty sure they're all in Hell. Since establishing Pleasure Town, Aaron has constructed a secret lab and gone back to experimenting with the zombie virus in the hopes of creating true living immortality. (Though he's forgotten the word "immortality" itself.) Answering a query from Aaron, Emre points out that Pleasure Town offers the best possible health insurance - if you die, you just come back. JWM can vouch for that. Sometimes, if Emre breaks a leg or gets infected, he just kills himself to cure what ails him. Aaron claims that immortality is a curse that all of the residents of Pleasure Town were born with. (Episode 121 - Building a Wall) * JWM vs. Stuff: JWM is fairly obsessed with his material possessions. See JWM's page for specific examples. * Leap of Little Faith, Part 1: Be it due to clumsiness, bad luck, or severe lag, the new recruits have a bad habit of falling into the spiked trenches surrounding the main buildings in Pleasure Town. When they first arrive at Pleasure Town, Epsilon One and Sign fall to their deaths on their first attempt to clear the outer spikes. (Episode 119 - New Recruits) ** Part 2: Epsilon One is still having trouble clearing the outer walls at the start of the next episode. New recruit Sign steals Emre's mini-bike, tears off down the main avenue in Pleasure Town, and drives the bike straight into the death trench surrounding Super Church, killing himself (permanently?) and destroying the bike. (Episode 120 - Toxic Sermon) ** Part 3: Epsilon One takes a clear run at the death trench protecting Aaron's house and... fails to clear it! Fortunately, he lands on Aaron's access balcony, surviving the deathtrap, but he needs directions to get back out. (Episode 121 - Building a Wall) * Mind the Spikes, Part 1: There's a particular cactus outside Aaron's front door that he frequently bumps into on his way in and out of his house. The first time it happens, he bumps into hit, gets on his mini-bike, and then backs into the cactus again, hurting himself each time. When he hits the gas to clear the death trench, that's when he hits the barbed wire and starts bleeding out. (Episode 121 - Building a Wall) ** Part 2: Aaron and Emre manage to separately yet simultaneously hurt themselves on spikes - Aaron at the radio station, Emre as he fails to clear the spikes surrounding Pleasure Town. (Episode 122 - Sh*t Eater) * The Multiverse: Emre's pretty sure they're all in Hell, which explains why everyone comes back after they die. (Episode 121 - Building a Wall) * Other Survivors, Part 1: As Season 7 opens, Aaron discovers that his plan of repairing a nearby radio station to broadcast a signal has finally succeeded in drawing in a new group of survivors; seven in all. Emre doesn't believe him until he sees them for himself. ("Holy shit, are those tits?!?!") (Episode 119 - New Recruits) ** Part 2: After Sign destroys Emre's mini-bike (and is banished permanently, dropping the number of new recruits from seven to six), Aaron cautions Emre that they knew dealing with other people would be a challenge. (Episode 120 - Toxic Sermon) ** Part 3: On Day 73, Aaron receives a radio signal from a new survivor out at the radio tower (Bwett). He grabs Emre and Epsilon One and rushes out to the rescue. (Episode 121 - Building a Wall) * Naked and Confused: The two Floridians, Bwett and Kaydalyn, are in just their underwear when each of them first arrives at the radio tower, drawing Aaron's immediate attention. (Episode 119 - New Recruits; Episode 122 - Sh*t Eater) * No Home For Old Epsilon: Epsilon spends a fair amount of time fixing up an unused house in Pleasure Town, considering it his home. Turns out, "Epsilon One" and "nice home" are two concepts that don't get along. See Epsilon One's page for full details. * People Are The Bad Things, Part 1: Aaron and Emre find a group of somewhat friendly survivors, the first living people they've seen in years. They immediately suck the new recruits into their long-standing feud, leading to divided loyalties, violence, and, eventually, a lasting schism between Aaron and Emre themselves. The moment Aaron and Emre bring their new recruits to Pleasure Town, Emre suggests diving them into houses, like in Harry Potter. (Episode 119 - New Recruits) ** Part 2: Sign's first and last act in town is to wreck Emre's minibike, which Graskull chalks up to an act of God. Emre laments that they've only had new people in Pleasure Town for a few minutes and they're already destroying their stuff. When most of the new recruits accuse Emre of blasphemy (and Graskull threatens to burn down Super Church), Emre guns down Graskull, triggering what will become a chain of destructive retaliations. (Episode 120 - Toxic Sermon) ** Part 3: When Team Emre gets bored and starts taking long-range pot shots at the cacti in Aaron's yard, Team Aaron fights back, literally, when Metastergo shoots Kay in the gut. Aaron quickly clamps down on the feuding, for now, but Emre quickly utilizes his Disciples in a secret plan to gain vengeance on Aaron. (Episode 121 - Building a Wall) * Pie Bangers, Part 1: Aaron interrogates each of the new recruits with three questions that quickly devolve into two: "What's your deal?" and "How many pies have you fucked?" Aaron is immediately drawn to the blueberry pie Metastergo is holding during the recruitment process. Emre forces her to give Aaron the pie at gunpoint. JWM says he's a virgin; Medhathobo isn't interested; Kay says she's fucked as many pies as the Lord says she has; Epsilon One has fucked a few; Metastergo dips her tits in them while she bakes them; Graskull has fucked just one (Metastergo's); and Sign does not answer. Emre's responses during the interviews hint that he's been seduced by the pie-banging lifestyle since we last saw him, suggesting that they shoot anyone who doesn't understand why you would fuck a pie. (Episode 119 - New Recruits) ** Part 2: Emre assumes that Aaron is going to make all of the new recruits enter the annual pie-fucking contest. Aaron completely backs him up. Emre clarifies that while Aaron calls the contest "annual," it's really more of a bi-weekly event. Aaron claims to always win; Bwett replies that no one loses in a pie-fucking contest. Emre points out that the pies definitely lose. Epsilon figures that whoever has to eat the pie probably also loses. (Episode 122 - Sh*t Eater) * Sex and Violence, Part 1: Many of this season's conflicts arise from a web of unrequited romantic attractions, sexual jealousies, arranged marriages, and other such matters of the heart (or nearby body parts). Both of Aaron and Emre's homes include notable phallic imagery (though Emre denies that his is intentional and bans all mention of penises). (Episode 120 - Toxic Sermon) ** Part 2: Emre directs his Disciples JWM and Kay to burrow under Aaron's house, being extremely cagey with his language so as not to tip off Aaron. Emre's tunnels are dangerous to navigate, and JWM and Kay's pained grunts as they, unseen, scrabble along and keep breaking their legs unwittingly sound so much like extremely awkward sex that Aaron eventually can't take it anymore and cracks up. (Episode 121 - Building a Wall) * Snipe Hunt, Part 1: Emre unloads a burst of AK-47 rounds into Graskull's chest to shoo him out of Super Church, not expecting it to kill him. He's sorry - but he's not sorry! (Episode 120 - Toxic Sermon) ** Part 2: After JWM accidentally kills a tree in the yard with his shotgun, Metastergo gets some payback by firing a sniper round into... Kaydalyn's gut. Admittedly, Meta may not have been able to tell the two masked Disciples apart from that distance. (Episode 121 - Building a Wall) * Tell Your Wife: Every time Bwett dies, his final words are some variation of "Tell your wife I love her." (See Bwett's page for all the variations.) * Terrible Uses for Time Machines: Aaron has been developing time travel technology in his secret lab beneath Pleasure Town. The time machine is not yet fully operational, and has resulted in some temporal issues, including a "temporal disturbance" leaking out onto the floor. (He advises not stepping in the temporal disturbance.) (Episode 121 - Building a Wall) * Unbearable Facts: When new survivors contact Aaron through his radio link, the first thing their spokesman (Epsilon One) has to report is that they're under attack from a bear and need help. By the time Aaron and Emre arrive to rescue them, however, the bear has killed itself on the spikes surrounding the radio station. (Episode 119 - New Recruits) * The Void, Part 1: The introductory montage that opens the season explains that Aaron and Emre traveled through the Void back to their old stomping grounds in Navezgane, Arizona. (Episode 119 - New Recruits) ** Part 2: Emre removes his helmet to scare Bwett and Epsilon One, revealing that his face has completely collapsed into itself. Aaron explains that Emre's face has been "fucked up" ever since they passed through the Void. (Episode 122 - Sh*t Eater) Callbacks to Previous Seasons * Aaron the Bunker Booster: Aaron has been dreaming of building a large, multi-structure base to house other survivors ever since Season 3 (Episode 50 - Memory Wipe) * Aaron the Nature Lover: Aaron has wanted a fort with rooftop trees since Season 3 (Episode 56 - New Fort). * Aaron vs. Poop: When Aaron, who had his own evolving relationship with poop in Season 6 (Episodes 103- 118), realizes that Bwett is a shit-eater, he cautions that eating shit is not cool, unless you do it as a practical joke. (Episode 122 - Sh*t Eater) * Emre vs. Cat Food: Whereas the initial batch of new recruits underwent interrogations, the recruitment process for Bwett is simple: If he eats the cat food they give him, he's accepted into Pleasure Town. (Episode 122 - Sh*t Eater) * Check the Map: This is the first season since Season 1 (Episodes 1 - 23) to return to Navezgane County, Arizona. While the Alpha 14 Navezgane map has expanded and changed drastically since Alpha 8, numerous revisited locations (including some that were supposedly destroyed) are still perfectly recognizable. ** Churchgoers: The church where Emre marries Metastergo to Bwett in Episode 128 (Bears at the Wedding) is the same church where he and Aaron argued in Episode 7 (Same Faceoff). ** The Farm: The farm where Aaron goes on a wild goose chase for chickens in Episode 122 (Sh*t Eater) is the same farm he and Emre settled in (and destroyed) in Episodes 5 - 10. The farm is inexplicably intact again, however, and they do not comment on it. ** Husker Avenue: The three houses used to build Pleasure Town are the same cul-de-sac that Aaron and Emre explored in Episodes 3 - 5. *** Emre now lives in the house where Aaron originally taught him the benefits of reading books. (Episode 3 - Baseball Bat Jesus) *** The unused house they give to Epsilon One (and destroy, and then rebuild as Meta's Spa in Season 8) is the same house where Aaron accidentally blew himself up with his first rocket launcher in Episode 3 (Baseball Bat Jesus). ** Pea Factory: Emre returns to what he thinks is the Pea Factory in Episodes 138 & 139. He's mistaken; he's actually at the factory where he and Aaron encountered their first zombie cop in Episode 12 (Puke Squad). * Other Survivors/The Unstoppable SP Cakes: SP Cakes and Medhathobo return for the first time since Season 3. As in that season, they never interact with or acknowledge each other. Aaron and Emre seem to have forgotten about their earlier war with Medhathobo, and vice versa. * Series Recap: The introductory montage that opens Episode 119 (New Recruits) includes clips from Episode 9 (Demolition Man), Episode 23 (Buh-bye Base), Episode 29 (Sh*t Happened One Night), Episode 31 (Roof Collapse), Episode 49 (Thanksgiving Surprise), and Episode 118 (Enter the Void). * The Void: Emre begins the season with his face hidden under an iron helmet. When he and Aaron recruit Bwett, they haze him by revealing Emre's horrifying face, which appears to have imploded into a singularity. Aaron explains Emre's "Void face" as the result of Emre face-planting when he tried to leap through the rift into the Void at the end of Season 6. (Episode 122 - Sh*t Eater) Referenced in Future Seasons * People Are The Bad Things/Pleasure Town: This season's storyline flows directly into Seasons 8 & 9, using the same supporting cast and locations. In Season 8, Team Aaron remodels Pleasure Town to create Pleasure Shire. In Season 9, Aaron and Emre are thrust into the conflict's (il-)logical conclusion in the Evilverse. Fun Facts * Blood Moons: This season features one feral horde night. ** Day 77: This blood moon spans two episodes: Episode 132 (DAY 77) and Episode 133 (Breached). The zombie breach the outer walls and offer the reunited survivors a lengthy battle. * Building the Fourth Wall, Part 1: The fact that all players can hear each other talking regardless of location (due to how the series is recorded) becomes a diegetic issue for everyone as Team Aaron and Team Emre try to plot against each other without tipping their hand. Aaron and Emre grow cagey at times, trying to communicate to their followers in hints and non-verbal cues so as not to tip their hand to the rivals on the far end of Pleasure Town. (Episode 120 - Toxic Sermon) ** Part 2: Emre is very careful to ensure his Disciples of Despair can be overheard by Team Aaron as he shows them the tunnels he's been burrowing beneath Pleasure Shire to get back at Aaron. JWM has a feeling that Aaron can read their thoughts, and Emre agrees! He's pretty sure Aaron implanted a chip in his head while he was sleeping. Eavesdropping, Aaron denies it's anything that sophisticated; he just has all kinds of electronic bugs planted around Emre's house. (Episode 121 - Building a Wall) * Other Survivors: This is the first of three seasons to feature a regular supporting cast of speaking characters. * Season Records: Not including the still-underway Season 10, Seasons 7, 8 (Episodes 140 - 151), and 9 (Episodes 152 - 175) are tied for Aaron's record lowest death counts (3 each). * Series Recap: The voice of Morgan Freeman, heard introducing new viewers to the series in Episode 119 (New Recruits), is a cameo from regular Game Society contributor Jason Stephens. * That Other Zombie Show: The three questions Aaron and Emre pose to the other survivors in Episode 119 (New Recruits) are a reference to Season 4, Episode 1 of The Walking Dead, where the three questions put to new recruits are, "How many walkers have you killed?" "How many people have you killed?" and "Why?" * Time Doesn't Exist Here, Exactly: It is Day 72 when the series catches up with Aaron and Emre, indicating that at least that much time has passed since they returned to Navezgane through the Void. During those unseen months, they've turned the Husker Avenue cul-de-sac into Pleasure Town. Aaron has repaired and fortified a nearby radio tower, while Emre has constructed his Super Church. (Episode 119 - New Recruits) * Part 2: Time jumps backwards two hours on the morning of Day 63, not long after Aaron has revealed that he has a partially functional time machine leaking a "temporal disturbance" in the underground lab beneath his home. Time then skips ahead a few hours, to the afternoon, while Emre's Disciples are digging and Aaron's assistants are building a wall. (Episode 121 - Building a Wall) Game Notes This season uses Alpha 14. For the first time since Season 1, the action returns to the developer-created Navezgane map rather than a randomly generated world. Navezgane is much larger and more detailed than it was in Alpha 8, however. * Alpha 14 introduces UMA (Unity Multipurpose Avatar) zombies, creating new zombie varieties with the same code used to create player characters. Performance issues ultimately result in UMA zombies being abandoned in Alpha 16 (Season 10), but their addition here leads to expanded modding opportunities that start coming into play in Alpha 15 (Seasons 8 & 9). * A bug seen throughout the season frequently causes certain items (primarily guns) to turn invisible when carried by male characters. * Wood spikes in this alpha tend to be exceptionally deadly. Episodes Season 7 follows a loose arc as Aaron and Emre attempt to build a new community, with themselves in charge. Their new society immediately splits into factions, with growing hostilities merely put on pause by the return of Aaron and Emre's nemesis, SP Cakes. In the last arc of the season, Emre abandons Pleasure Town, taking three followers with him. At that point, the series utilizes his followers' game footage, giving the series gains new POV characters for the first time. Gallery 7 days season 5.jpg|Thumbnail of the first episode of the season Super Church blowing up.png|Super Church blowing up Cakes Mountain.png|SP Cakes Mountain|link=SP Cakes See also * 7 Days to Die References External links * Season 7 Remastered Video Category:Season Category:7 Days to Die Category:Aaron Yonda Category:Emre Cihangir